Keiko Hotaru
Keiko Hotaru (恵子ほたる, Keiko hotaru) is the 2nd daughter of Kenshin and Oichi Hotaru and sister to younger Miyuki Hotaru. Unlike her sister she is focused on her studies and improving herself (She's also the only one of the two who can use Lightning Magic). Appearence Keiko is a beautiful young woman with black hair tied back with a yellow bow and violet eyes and a well endowed figure. She normally wears a school girl like outfit which is the uniform to the academy her and her sister go to school at. Despite the rules of the academy she has a large dragon tattoo (the personal symbol of her family, the branch family of the Hotaru Clan) on her back. She also has a large scar on her left arm from an acident as a child, where she fell out a tree and got her arm caught in between a couple of branches. Personality Keiko is a quiet somewhat serious young girl unlike her older sister Miyuki. She studies hard and trains harder in her goal of being the strongest mage in the clan (she sees Markus as a rival). Despite this she has a reckless streak evidence in her large tattoo on her back, which she had done during a bet. While she says she doesn't ahve much time for boys she has been noted by her sister and mother to have become slightly obessed with the latest idol in the academy she attends, this never lasts as she regains her focus on beating Markus when new comes through about his feats. This brings out a slightly sadistic trait when she's called weak or pathetic, even when threatening her opponant with endless pain she still has a grin on her face and a pleasent tone to her voice. She also loves cakes and baking cakes as well, often offering her latest batch to guests and friends. However if you attempt to touch the one she's kept for herself it always end in violent protection. History Synopsis Magic & Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist:' Keiko is a highly skilled fighters. Her style seems to be based on Soaring Wing Kenpo and Art of Heaven on Mortal Lands & Below Mortal Feet. She makes great use of her Magic as well coating her fists and feet in either hellish lightning or mortal storms (as she refers to them). She strikes hard and fast but still shows a lack of experience. *'Enhanced Physical Abilities:' Through training and her heritage her physical abilities are higher than most. She has enough strength to cut a small log of wood in two with a single chop, also cracking the stone she place the wood on. Her kicks are more powerful able to shatter the wood and rock beneath with ease. However she is nowhere close to reaching the same level as her "rival". *'Skill Baker:' Keiko is a natural baker having been top of her cooking class for years especially in the feild of making cakes. She prefers making multi-tiered cream cakes and chocolate cakes. *'Genius Intillect:' Keiko is one of the top students at the academy she and her sister attend. Having been given awards for getting the most top marks and most improved (she wasn't always the top student). *'Skilled at Business Management:' Keiko often helps her father run the various businesses he own. She can help secure a business deal or negotiate with workers about better pay or retirement funds. Her style of business is kind, respectful but dark and grim when angered, she's not above making threats to get her point across to the more beligerant employees. *'Escape Artist:' Due to her double jointed shoulders she is able to get out of almost every armlock known. It also makes it difficult to tie her arms behind her back as she'll just move her arms around to infront of her. *'Lightning Devil Slayer Magic:' Keiko learnt this magic from a book she found in the family libary under a pile of dusty old book that everyone ignores. She spent years studying and practising with the spells until she became very adept with the magic using it as her magic form. She shows great pride in the magic and it determind to use it on Markus so she can beat the man many clan members call "The Devil of the Hotaru Clan". *'Lightning Magic:' Her first magic she learnt and the only magic she can fall back on. Her plans against Markus don't include this magic as she knows he can absorb it easily. Equipment Trivia Category:Female Category:Devil Slayer Category:Martial Artist Category:Knife User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User